Utyrka
Utyrka is a labor camp in Tyvia. It is a large salt mine in the center of Tyvia's frozen wastes, located close to a glacier. Utyrka is infamous for being the harshest labor camp in Tyvia and the destination for the worst criminals, such as mass-murderers and serial killers (some of them rumored to be cannibals), and traitors to the state.Dishonored: The Corroded Man, p. 158 Description Utyrka is one of the larger labor camps within Tyvia's frozen interior, composed of numerous quarries for extracting salt from the bowels of the earth. Even the shortest sentence at Utyrka is prone to death, as work at Utyrka is intended to kill its prisoners before their time of sentence is up.Dishonored: The Corroded Man, p. 102 Prisoners languish in the darkness underground, below the frozen tundra. What warmth there is in the camp comes from the natural, volcanic springs that dot the tunda.Dishonored: The Corroded Man, p. 17 Due to the iron-fisted rule of the High Judges, convicts assigned to Utyrka and other labor camps are not considered prisoners, since no chains, walls, or cells exist to keep individuals confined. In fact, convicts are sentenced to "freedom" under Tyvian law. Even though the prisoners spend the nights unshackled, they all know that escape from such camps is considered impossible, with frozen wastelands and packs of wolves surrounding the encampment.Dishonored: The Corroded Man, p. 13 Over the course of history, a number of prisoners have attempted to escape. The cold preserves their corpses well, meaning they could have been there for one day or 50 years.Dishonored: The Corroded Man, p. 14 Like other camps, guards from the Tyvian army are stationed within the facility to ensure that quotas are met and work is continued, though not to prevent escape. Considered a bad post, most guards resort to brutal tactics to motivate the "free men" to work harder. It is said that the frozen cadavers of failed escapees can be seen from the top of Utyrka's north tower on a clear day. In order to find new places to mine, groups of men are sent to sink exploratory shafts in new areas. These groups, often numbering three, are instructed to report back to the guards on whether it is worth building a proper shaft in the area. Such work is dangerous, and it is not uncommon for some of the team to die during these ventures. When a shaft is successful, work is done via hand picks and drills, hewing the solid salt from the walls. Sometimes the shafts are small, but most of the mine consists of huge, natural caverns.Dishonored: The Corroded Man, p. 159 ''Dishonored: The Corroded Man'' Zhukov arrived at Utryka sometime before 1840, with Milosch arriving a few months later. During Dishonored: The Corroded Man, Zhukov successfully escapes from Utyrka, becoming the first person in history to do so. This escape occurs in roughly 1850, and during it Zhukov kills all the prisoners and guards at the camp''Dishonored: The Corroded Man, p. 11 and destroys the north tower. Trivia *The name Utyrka bears a great resemblance to the real-life Russian prison Butyrka. *Bluehand Jane was sentenced to Utyrka for ten years, but escaped before she arrived. *At the back of one of the caverns in Utyrka is a long, small tunnel leading to an Outsider shrine, containing the knife that created the Outsider.Dishonored: The Corroded Man'', p. 160-162 References Category:Buildings Category:The Corroded Man Locations